


The Bonds of Old

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Dramatic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kara Zor-El of Krypton, KaraMel, Kryptonian x Daxamite prejudices, Mon-El of Daxam - Freeform, Okay no I straight up borrowed Drogon for this, Slight GOT reference, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU, i have no idea what this is, or where it came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: SOUL BOND AU.In which the Dragons of Old sometimes form deep bonds with their master. Mon-El, The Prince of Daxam, of course has his own Grata Dragon, and while the others kept in captivity are massive, brooding, and powerful creatures, they are shared for the purposes of sport.Drogon is reserved only for Royalty.Forging a connection with the prince, it is only fitting that of course, Mon-El’s dragon would sense the presence of his soul mate…





	The Bonds of Old

 

 

 

 

Kara Zor-El was on Daxam the day her world exploded. She was wandering out towards the Palace gardens, waiting for her first meeting with the Crowned Prince. She had arrived earlier than intended, and didn’t particularly like the idea of mulling about brushing shoulders with Daxamites. So instead of entering the main city, she straightened her shoulders and asked her guard to lead her to somewhere a little more quiet, drifting across the red desert sands to somewhere that may have some more colour and life in it. Some place she could think.

But in a moment her entire life changed. The world shook. Noxious fire began to hail from above. And Kara watched as her home planet, one moment a mere orange orb in the sky, became a violent deafening blast. The force of the colossal gravitational disruption hurled her roughly into the ground, which continued to shiver and quake beneath her. Her guard was already dead. Having been thrown against a rock which had pierced his skull, blood flowed freely from his nose, and the large dent in the back of his head made Kara sick against the sand. Her heart slammed into her ribs with such force she thought she might faint. And a wash of horror took the usually confident and self-assured Kryptonian, and jolted her into a daunting pit of lament and panic.

Pushing herself up, Kara ran for the only place she could. Her pod out in the distant outskirts of the red sands, which now seems miles away, growing even more distant as her world seemed to collapse around her. 

She…. she should help people. But.. she wasn’t near anyone, and could barely make it a few steps before stumbling to the shaking dirt, let alone make it to the palace or city… which she realized… had started to crumble. Volleys of fire had already begun their annihilation, crashing into the sides of the Daxamite pyramids, and taking anything in their path with them. Thunderclaps sounded as rocks hurled through the atmosphere in a pure blazing rush of light and havoc. 

Kara choked as she inhaled dust, the terror ripping through her, and a cataclysmic wave of grief deafening in her ears. The molten cuts along her planet left the same burning lines across her mind. Her head slammed. Her body was ice and yet fire at the same time, a torment of blinding, inexplicable, pain. 

Her. Entire. _WORLD._  

Without a transport to carry her, Kara’s pod seemed out of reach. A distant dot. And she only had her weakened and trembling body to carry her across the expanse before her -- to what probably wouldn’t even be safety. What was she going to do when she got to her pod? Fly through the snowing fire falling from above? 

It was the first meteor shower she had seen that wasn’t beautiful. Today was the end of the world. 

 

*

 

Kara’s breathing became so laboured, she stopped for a moment. She actually. Stopped. 

Panting and desperate, what were her chances of survival, really? Her planet was dying before her eyes. Her home was dead. Her… her.. family. They were… _dead_.  Even if she made it to her pod, Kara Zor-El had no one. And no where to go to. 

If she stopped now, perhaps she wouldn’t even feel the terror much longer. The grief. And the excruciating pain. She could just wait, and, be it Rao’s will, she would soon be home in his permanent light. 

As if on cue, a huge shadow loomed over her taking any form of light out of the path in front of her, a black pool forming against the bright sands at her feet. Growing larger and larger as if to take away the ground completely, Kara watched her vision melt into darkness. Everything was ending. 

And she shouldn’t have minded, really. If she was to die today, she would get to be with her family. To touch the heavenly waters. And dance in the light of the most high.   

But. Kara was terrified. Her survival instinct was screaming at her, coaxing her, and flaming in every cell under her skin to _LIVE_. 

So she began to run, again, towards her pod, away from the growing shadow and stumbling and pulling herself up again and again, to make her way back to her only exit off a collapsing planet, panting and feeling the acidic burn in her legs and lungs. Only to be stopped by an enormous hulking form in front of her. Blocking the light with a graceful and terrifying sweep of wind, a wave of red dust was thrown on Kara's dress as her hair swept back with the power of it. 

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?_

All of Kara's chances of survival went completely out the window, when she looked up to see the biggest and most _insane_ thing in her life – _A Dragon._  

_A small part of me was really hoping to get out of this alive,_ she thought, partially defeated, and partially sarcastic. Because, who was she kidding. Of course her luck would be this bad. Daxam had Grata dragons. And of course, the moment she decided she wanted to live, one would appear right in her face. 

The first thing to happen when all the buildings and towers and ground started to shake, collapse and disappear, any form of restraints keeping the flying creatures at bay would have begun to fall into oblivion. Along with everything else. They would escape and get as far away from the carnage as possible, which, at the outskirts, just happened to be where _she_ was.

The enormous creature pulsed its wings once, coming to a graceful landing on the ground with a loud thud, and she stumbled backwards. 

Kara Zor-El was not one to be intimidated. 

But. HOLY. _SHIT._

It’s eyes were a deep and luminous purple, like polished amethyst stones - a glowering lightning strike of green glistening through the middle. The tough scales on its exterior were slate grey, but had lacings of red and black, curving into a towering neck of fangs and horns and a wingspan at least 10 times that of her pod. (Probably even larger than her parents space shuttle). Kara would maybe have taken the time to admire some of its beauty, if it wasn’t for the fact that there was no barrier between her and the towering beast. 

She didn’t know what to do. Except stand there dumbfounded and still. Predators went for prey that moved right? Who was she fucking kidding, she was going to die today and there was no way it _wasn’t_ going to happen.

But as if Rao himself heard the prayers in Kara’s heart to live, the mighty beast turned slightly, and drifted it's neck away from her. Pulling its left wing back slightly, she could see a clear path up the towering staggered exterior of rough spikes, that would allow her to…. 

NO. _SURELY NOT!_

Surely it didn’t mean for her to climb up its neck, and…. and… 

As if impatient, the beast pulled its head around to growl at her, snarling a little, but almost… gently? It's eyes were blazing and it’s mouth showed off humongous fangs, but it didn’t blow even the slightest hint of fire in her face. Before... before it resumed it's previous stance, with it’s body tilted slightly, drifting its head away from her. 

THIS WAS _CRAZY_. 

When she touched the cool and hardened skin, Kara was surprised the solid hulking THING didn’t move. It didn’t strike her or snap her up to eat her whole. And you know what? If she was going to die today, at least she could go out with style. What the hell… you only live once, right? And apparently today that applied more than ever. 

Kara pulled herself up onto the … the _dragon… holy hell… she was on a dragon_ … and found herself settled between two large sets of diamond shaped points near its shoulders, surprisingly secure in her spot between it's large wings. 

But nothing and no experience in her life could prepare her for taking off the ground in a one powerful swoop, and launching through the air ON. A. FUCKING. DRAGON.

She was staring to think her luck might not be quite out just yet, until chaos came into view, and Kara realized that she had no control over where the beast was actually going, or why in the world it had even picked her up in the first place. (That was a strange concept. Did a mighty beast just… pick her up? On purpose? Maybe this was all a strange and horrifying dream.)

Coming towards the ground with a blinding halt, before she could blink, there was a Daxamite at her side – confused as hell. 

“What the heck are you doing on my dragon?!!”

Kara had no idea what to say, just sitting. (Like a child on a rocking horse who was being scolded for not getting up for dinner. This entire thing was preposterous. To say the least.)

“Honestly, I have no idea. It just….”

“You know what, never mind, we don’t have time. Move forward a little.” He started to shove her - probably politely by Daxamite standards, to sit behind her. 

“Kalavek!”

She didn’t understand what was happening. Or why.

But as the heavens fell, raining fire and brimstone, she found herself with a Daxamite man on a flying winged beast, his arm around her waist as they swiftly dodged through the treacherous dangers coming from above. 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Okay. I'm probably just really excited about the GOT promos. I promised myself I'd never start another fic while trying to complete Lion... but... oops? I don't really have time to edit this all proper and that so I just whipped it up and there you have it. Sorry about mistakes. I reallllly need to get some work done. Ew dealines. Okay. But let me know what you think anyway? Should I even continue this random craze fest? WHAT AM I DOING.


End file.
